Black Arrow
by Holding Out For A Hero
Summary: When a mysterious figure saves Lex Luthor's from Green Arrow, none of the JLA knows what to make of her and who she is. Who is she? Why does she care about Lex's safety? And what does Oliver's secret girlfriend have to do with it?
1. Black Arrow

A/N; Okay all so this is my first smallville story, and my first story in a while. I'm trying to get back into the groove of fanfiction, so please bear with me.

Okay so notes about this story. Nikita Luthor is played by Maggie Q. Also this is going to be super duper AU, not really sure from where though because I'm in the process of watching the whole show over again. Let's just stick with a broken up Oliver and Lois and a nonexistent Tess and I'll work from there. now onward with the story. Oh and I don't own anything you notice, if I did Lex and Clark would just get over their sexual tension and love each other already.

* * *

><p>Green Arrow had his bow and arrow trained on Lex Luthor, ready to make the shot that would most likely end the man's life. The two men were in a dark alley in the less than desirable part of Metropolis, Green Arrow having followed Lex from his penthouse to a deal being made with a metahuman in the alley. Arrow had broken up the deal and the two men began to fight, and was knocked to the ground after The Green Archer landed a lucky shot on Lex, leaving Arrow the ability to draw back his bow and arrow and leave them in the position they were in now.<p>

"It's over Lex. You won't be able to terrorize another person ever again." Green Arrow told him, just before releasing the arrow.

Lex shut his eyes and waited for death, but found it never came. Instead he heard the Green Arrow let out a howl of pain, causing him to open his eyes and see the green leather clad hero with an arrow sticking out of his shoulder. They both looked up and saw a female figure dressed in all black with a hood up standing on the roof of a building, a red compound bow poised with another arrow already in its strings and ready to shoot the Green Archer again. Green Arrow took off, leaving Lex alone. The woman jumped from the roof and landed in front of him, pulling off her hood.

"You really need to be more careful Lex, I can't always be here to save your day." The woman said with a smirk

"Nikita, what the hell?" Lex asked. The woman who had saved him, turned out to be none other than his fraternal twin sister, Nikita Luthor.

"I've been following you on some of your more dangerous outings, can't have you dying on me and leaving me all alone with our darling father." She told him, grabbing his hand and pulling him to his feet and beginning to head to where her motorcycle was parked.

"You've been following me? For how long? How have you been following me without me knowing?" Lex asked in a flurry of questions, stalking off after his sister.

"Yes I've been following you Lex, since you got shot by Green Arrow the first time. You're not the only one who picked up more than one thing from Dad. I'm just as much a Luthor as you are Alexander. Now I have to go drop this stuff back at the penthouse and change before I go out. You need to just not try and get yourself killed the rest of the night, because I'm off duty. See you for lunch tomorrow at noon at Café Venere, don't be late." She told her brother kissing him on the cheek, getting on her motorcycle and speeding away leaving Lex stunned and standing alone on the street.

* * *

><p>An hour later found Nikita Luthor in a dance club in the same part of town where most of the rich lived, where she lived. She wore knee high black heeled boots, a white cropped corset top and mini black shorts with safety pins going up the sides. She danced to the beat of the thrumming music, sometimes with men and other times alone. She barely registered when another man placed his strong hands on her gyrating hips. She looked over her shoulder at the man dancing against her and found that it was none other than Oliver Queen, her brother's least favorite person and sadly the most handsome man she had ever met.<p>

"Oliver why do we keep meeting like this, we both know how unhappy my brother would be if he found out, and I am supposed to hate you." Nikita drawled

"Oh come on now Niki, we both know you can't resist my good looks and devilish charms." Oliver teased

"Both of those aside, we can't keep doing this much longer. Everything hidden is eventually found, especially when my brother is the one looking." Nikita said letting her head fall against Oliver's chest.

"So let's stop hiding." Oliver whispered, nibbling on her ear.


	2. Running From Me

So, I'm starting to put together where abouts in the show this is. Watchtower is online, Jimmy is dead and Lex is fine. Nikita and Lex talk about the night before and Oliver talks to Chloe and Clark about the mysterious girl that saved Lex. Also some more sneaking about from Oliver and Nikita, and some background on how their relationship started. Also as I said I was rewatching the show, and realized that Lex is just as good a martial artist as Oliver and the others so I've fixed that part of the 1st chapter. Also another note, I know the few times we've seen Lillian Luthor she was a red-headed woman, but for purposes of this story, let's go with her being more oriental. Also there may eventually be slash between Clark and Lex, I'm not sure yet, but it might happen. Don't own anything.

* * *

><p>Nikita Luthor was sitting in the posh Café Venere waiting on her brother Lex, and while he wasn't exactly late, Alexander was certainly skating on the line of on time and late.<p>

"Ms. Luthor, your brother has arrived." The waiter that had rushed over told her.

She nodded and rose from her seat as Lex swept into the room and then she leaned over to hug and kiss both of her brother's cheeks. The pair sat, ordered their lunch and then asked that the wait staff to leave them alone unless motioned over by one of the two.

"Nikita, you can't keep following me around, dressed like one of them." Lex said, taking a sip of brandy that had been placed on the table when he arrived.

"Lex, if you're going to keep putting yourself in danger like this I'm going to keep watching your back. Green Arrow almost killed you last night," Nikita told him sternly.

"I'll try and be more careful, promise." Lex told her, nodding to the waiter who held their lunches. The two were served before the waiter retreated, terrified of angering one of the two Luthor twins.

"How's your progress on finding out the identity of the green leather clad Boy Scout, anyway?" Nikita asked halfway through their meal.

Lex reached into his briefcase and pulled out a file, opening it and pulling out surveillance photo's, leaving two of them in the folder.

"Not much. Was able to get pictures from where we were last night and none of it was anything new. All we have is the height, build, skin color and a probable weight. We still have half the population of Metropolis in the pool of who this guy could possibly be, and before you ask, I've talked to him more than once- he uses a voice modifier. Even with a partial look at his face, I couldn't tell you who this guy is," Lex told his sister.

"Have you thought about looking into associates of the Red/Blue Boy Scout Clark Kent? It would only make sense that he and Green Arrow would be friends." Nikita proposed, taking a sip of her wine.

"Sometimes I forget how much of a Luthor you can really be. I'll look into it." He told her, causing the both of them to smile. The meal finished in relative silence, the siblings only chatting about trivial topics and just generally enjoying each others company. Nikita was the first of the two to leave the restaurant, Lex and his personal assistant/driver Mercy walking out minutes after her.

"Sir, may I ask you something?" Mercy asked her boss as they began to leave the restaurant

"Go, ahead Mercy," He told her.

"Why didn't you confront your sister about the pictures of her and Queen?"She asked him, confused, normally this kind of information would have her boss giddy and jumping to use.

"She's my sister. Now let's go pay a visit to the Kent farm," Lex told the woman as he slid into the limo.

Lex pulled out the file and pulled out the two pictures that he hadn't shown his sister, pictures of her and Oliver Queen making out at a club last night. He slid the pictures back into the folder; he would confront his sister eventually, but right now was not the time. First he had to figure out who exactly the Green Arrow was and why he always wanted to kill him.

Chloe, Clark and Oliver were gathered at the Watchtower at the request of Oliver. He hadn't exactly told them about his near-kill of Lex; Clark would not be happy about it at all. He still believed that everyone

* * *

><p>Chloe, Clark and Oliver were gathered at the Watchtower at the request of Oliver. He hadn't exactly told them about his near-kill of Lex; Clark would not be happy about it at all. He still believed that everyone could be saved, and then of course, there was the fact that Oliver was almost positive Clark had some kind of feelings for the bald Luthor twin.<p>

"Oliver, what are we doing here? You said you needed to tell us something." Clark asked the man who was his closest friend.

"Last night, I had Lex Luthor at arrow point and honestly Clark, be mad at me all you want but I was going to kill him, I never got the chance though. Someone put an arrow into me. It was a woman standing on the roof of the building above us, dressed in all black. She saved Lex's life," Oliver told the two of them, earning himself a looks of anger and hurt from Clark and a look of shock from Chloe.

She moved over to the computers and pulled up the footage of Oliver the night before, and then moved to the roof where the woman was standing.

"You're telling me some black leather clad Harpy put an arrow in you to save Lex Luthor's life?" Chloe asked him in disbelief

"Pretty much. I have the arrow she used on me last night. Any chance we can get this woman's identity?" Oliver asked.

"Well I have ideas, but she's just as cloak and dagger as you are." Chloe told him.

"What about Nikita?" Clark asked the two.

"That was going to be my first guess. The height matches, and who else would go stalking the night to protect Lex?" Chloe reasoned.

"It can't be Nikita. We took archery together as kids but she was never all that interested in it. This woman was good, really good. It could be Mercy, she's the one most loyal to Lex besides Nikita," Oliver interjected.

"Chloe. See what you can find out, and the next time you have Lex Luthor at the other end of you arrow, don't even think about killing him. I have to go check on some things at the farm." Clark said, super- speeding out of the Watchtower.

"He can't see the monster Lex has become, Chloe." Oliver commented

"Maybe all you see is the monster Ollie. Clark has a way of seeing the good in everyone, Oliver. Even Lex and Nikita Luthor," Chloe intoned quietly.

"Nikita Luthor was never anything like her brother. I have a meeting to get to, you will." Oliver started but was cut off by the blonde woman.

"Call you if I make any progress on finding out the identity of our mysterious Black Arrow. I know the drill, Oliver," Chloe answered cheekily before shooing Oliver out of the Watchtower so she could work.

* * *

><p>Looking over his shoulder to make sure he hadn't been followed, Oliver made his way to the elevator in Nikita's building and up to her penthouse apartment. When the elevator opened Oliver was assaulted by the noise of Trust Company's "Running From Me", his girlfriend grunting and the sound of flesh hitting punching bags. Walking through the penthouse into the room that Nikita kept as her gym, Oliver watched the girl he loved (not that he told her that, he was, after all, Oliver Queen) as she assaulted the equipment, admitting to himself that it was really the hottest thing he had ever seen.<p>

"Running From Me," huh? Rough day baby?" Oliver asked crossing the room to where Nikita was and placing his hands on her shoulders.

"Sometimes my dad makes it incredibly hard to be a Luthor." She murmured rolling her neck as Oliver began to massage her shoulders and neck.

"You're not like them though." Oliver told her.

"Ollie, please. Not this again. My father needs to be thrown out his office window, but my brothers are different. I'm more like them then you like to pretend." Nikita told him.

"Alright, Alright I'll back off for now. How's a movie and take out sound?" Oliver asked.

Nikita turned around so that her body was pressed flush against Oliver's. Threading her arms around his neck, Nikita pulled Oliver's head down, crashing their lips together in a searing kiss.

"I had some other plans, but after that sounds like a great idea," She told him before sealing their lips together and pulling her boyfriend into her bedroom.


End file.
